And The Sun Begins To Fade
by forwhenthedayisgrey
Summary: Drabble, based on the line from 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'. A cute romantic date with Brittany and Santana.


**AN: I have been writing drabbles based on the lyrics of I Wanna Dance With Somebody, here is the second one. I might eventually put them all together in a longer story but I am not sure.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the song- 'I wanna dance with somebody'_**

* * *

As The Sun Begins To Fade

The soft swoosh of the calm sea lapping against the pebbles, was the first thing that alerted me of where we were. Then the salty smell of the sea wafted on the air and the sand crunched under my feet. Brittany removed the soft material from my eyes and I blinked as my eyes adjusted quickly to the change in light. We were at the beach.

"You look beautiful Britt." She looked radiant; I wasn't just saying this to be polite. She looked beautiful as always. She was dressed in a simple strapless white dress that flowed out to her knees, showing of her pale shoulders, with a black waistband and small bow at the side. Her hair was loosely tied in a bun and she was wearing a pair of thin black shoes.

"Thanks, you do too." I was wearing a long blue dress that went down to my ankles and had a one strap over my left shoulder, similar to my prom dress apart from the color. Brittany had said after prom that she loved that dress so I got more dresses in that style.

Britt sat down on the blanket that she had just put down and patted beside her. I smiled and sat down too, smoothing out my dress behind me.

"So, what is for dinner?" I asked, nodding my head at the woven basket beside me.

"Look and see…" She put her arm behind me and rested her head lightly on my shoulder, nestling her head into the crook of my neck. I opened the basket slowly, peering inside at the contents. Inside there was a meal that looked like there was enough for four people.

"Wow, there's loads," I could see on the top some sausage rolls, chicken, sandwiches, apples, strawberries, and I could just make out under the plates, something that looked suspiciously like a pie. "Thanks BrittBritt, it looks great." She smiled again and started to unpack the plates and cutlery.

"I was planning on coming here early to set up, but I didn't want it to get stolen so I didn't, sorry." She pouts and I laugh quietly.

"It's the thought that counts B, and it is just a perfect like this, and also, it was sensible, we wouldn't want our delicious food to be gone when we got here, would we?'' She laughed to and smiled.

I cut a slice of the chicken pie and put in on my plate, glancing around on instinct. We couldn't be too careful, Coach Sylvester once fired a cheerio for eating an ice-cream sundae on holiday in Florida. How we know she found out I still don't know, but we are only two hours and forty-five minutes away from Lima so she _could_ know. I just bit into the pie and the flavours just made me forget about all those worries, I shouldn't be thinking about Coach on a date anyway. It is just _weird_.

The sun was almost sitting on the edge of the sky. A seagull flew overhead; it screeched out its tuneless song and then carried on its way. I turned to Brittany to see her eating a strawberry; she had juice dribbling down her chin. I took all my self-control not to just kiss it off, but I wanted to make this romantic evening last, so that it was special. So I just moved a finger and wiped it off, before giggling and wiping it on her nose.

"Hey!" She then took her strawberry and squished it on my cheek, giggling. I wiped it off with a napkin and wiped off the juice on her nose too. We were still giggling and she struggled to eat any more strawberries with a straight face. She just gave up and put them to the side.

"So why did you bring me here?" Britt had just told me earlier that since we were in Lorain to visit her Grandma that we were going somewhere special.

"Well, it is our 48th week anniversary, so I thought I would do something special." She shrugged slightly as if it was nothing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Aww, thanks Britt." She squeezed me back and offered me some sandwiches. I picked a cucumber one and stretched my legs out in front of me to watch the sun submerge itself into the dark sea. Its rays flowing all the way across the indigo sky. Eventually the golden orb disappeared under the blue blanket of water and I turned to Brittany to see her watching the sea come up the shore. Her face was now only lit by the reflected light of the moon, but she seemed to shine with the light inside. Her blonde hair made a frame around her face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She hadn't turned from watching the sea, when she spoke.

"Yeah, it is."

"My mum used to bring me and my sisters here when I was nine all the time. It used to calm us down after going to the funfair." She turned towards me when she said this. I hugged her as I could see the glass layer of tears over her eyes. "I haven't been here since they died, I thought I was going to be okay, I guess I was wrong." I wrapped my arm around her and whispered soothing words into her hair.

When she was fifteen her mum and her sister died from injuries in a car crash. Brittany had had to watch them die in hospital for six months. Her sister Onria had been put into a coma and her situation worsened after two months and her mother just died unexpectedly after six months of healing. The doctors had already said that she was going to be okay. Over those six months, Brittany had hardly concentrated at school and her grades went down.

I could hear her whimper quietly into my arms and I squeezed her tightly.

* * *

**AN: I know that was short, but it was meant to be. I am writing other lines of the song now, but if you have any prompts or ideas I will be glad to take them and put them on my waiting list, :-) **

**Please review and let me know what you think, it will make my day while it will only take a short amount of your day.**


End file.
